


Now Is Forever

by Soul4Sale



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Riku POV, Slash, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s an angel, that’s all he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is another one I wrote back in high school and finally got to typing. I found it with my old fanfiction stuff, and decided that I may as well type it up and post it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Sora was bushed when we got home, absolutely out of it. However, we had to bandage up his hand, because he’d managed to slit his hand on the job and we’d come home early because of it. Once he was taken care of, having whined his way through the stitches and bandages, the little brunet crawled straight into bed without even removing his clothes. Poor thing really must be tired. After stripping down to black boxers, a christmas gift from my little light, I climbed onto the bed and began to tug at his clothes to get him more comfortable. My tiny little lover didn’t even stir, he was so tired he slept through all of the unfortunate jostling it took to get him down to his ridiculous, Christmas-themed underwear.

“Sora…” I whispered, knowing he wasn’t paying attention, “It’s October..” He shifted a little and I tug at the thick comforter, getting it up over us and tangled our legs together. Pulling him up and tucking him in against my chest, I smiled when he made a soft, pleased noise in his sleep. I’ve never heard such cute noises in my life, and it’s only more endearing. A small smile worked onto my lips as I watched him sleep. I only ever smile for hi, anymore. He deserves them more than anyone else. He shifts around so that that lithe body is firmly pressed against me, back to my chest. One hand, the left, dangles off the bed, wrapped carefully in bandages, and the other laid limply beside his pillow. One leg was caught between mine and the other was pressed to my thigh. He grunts and shifts a little, rubbing against my crotch a moment. I’m unsure if he’s actually awake or not, because he usually doesn’t move so much in his sleep.

“Sora…?” I questioned softly, yet imploringly. I received no reply, and he fell quiet, not moving anymore. This is when I sigh and kiss his cheek. My angel can be a dirty little devil sometimes, and he doesn’t realize it the majority of the time. But… He’s an angel. What else could he be? A small smile rests on my face as I find myself falling into dreamland around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cuteness~ Hope you guys enjoy~


End file.
